


A New Spark Between Friends

by Damien_Kova



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Ann and Haru form a spark into a new level of friendship.





	A New Spark Between Friends

Ever since the Phantom Thieves found and recruited Noir in her father’s palace, the young heiress has been in contact with the team’s blonde ever since. All day, every day, for who knows how long. The two talked about everything they could possibly think of together. Whether it be coffee, Chief’s curry, school, gardening, even modeling. But the two couldn’t be happier with what they were doing together, except for the fact that both of them were suppressing the lust they felt towards the other one.   
  
On one hand, Haru loved the way how Ann took charge in battle and the way she looked in that skin-clad red panther suit that only seemed to make her curves even more obvious. It didn’t help the peach-haired girl’s feeling that the blonde would occasionally lean on her when she was getting tired as the group explored Mementos together, a soft and adorable snoring sound leaving her if she actually fell asleep. Though, Takami’s personality alone was enough to attract the young heiress in the worst of ways, especially when compared to that horrid fiance she was still betrothed to.   
  
On the other hand, Ann loved how genuinely interested her new friend was in almost anything the two talked about, that spark of loving interest and pure emotion every time a new topic came up. That struck a chord with the young blonde after everything she had gone through thanks to Kamoshida, even though she had everyone else in the Phantom Thieves along with Shiho by her side. Something about Haru stuck out to her and made her crave the girl more and more every day. Maybe it was the way she adored how absorbed in a battle the peach-haired girl would get sometimes, or quite possibly the fact that the two had grown close enough that they could tell each other the deepest of things without worry about bothering the other person.   
  
However, nights were absolutely horrible for both of them. Most of the time, they never got the proper amount of sleep while trying to stay awake to chat with the other one. Other times, the two were lazily masturbating to the other one while talking about women they found sexy and describing certain things they would pleasurable. Of course, there were always those nights that Ann would be feeling risky and send a special picture for only Haru to see, most of them accentuating her plump rear end in her underwear while others were poses she wanted to try while modeling.   
  
Though, of all nights, tonight was the worst on them both. Haru crawled into bed and stayed flat on her stomach as she grabbed her phone, clutching her pillow close by and imagining it was the blonde that she was holding. One text was all it took to start something that neither of them were going to ever forget.   
  
[Hey, Ann-chan… You still awake?]   
  
Of course she was. [Haru?! Is something wrong? You haven’t answered since we left school! I was starting to get a bit worried about you]   
  
The young heiress sighed and took a moment before sending back another response. [It’s that damned fiance of mine. He keeps pushing and pushing for me to go and see him, but he just won’t take the hint that I’m not interested.] Haru bit her lower lip and started typing out another message before even thinking about what she was saying. [Sometimes I just wish I had someone else in my life to focus on. Someone I could be proud to be with, you know?] The moment the peach-haired girl reread what she sent, she realized just how negative and depressing it came out as, making her heart sink as she thought of how Ann might feel. However, before she could type out an apology, her smartphone buzzed in her hand and another message popped up.   
  
[I know you’re probably typing an apology, but it’s okay, Haru. I know you didn’t mean it negatively or anything. I mean…] That was it. That was where it ended and it caused Haru’s heart to sink even more, fear and concern entirely taking over and replacing the genuine joy and love she felt towards her blonde friend.   
  
[What, Ann? What do you mean? I’m glad you understand I didn’t mean it horribly, but you know how important you are to me. I mean, we talk all the time, even during class. Some of my classmates are thinking we’re actually dating too.]   
  
[They are??] Ann waited a moment before sending a follow-up to her question, a soft smile on her face as her feelings for Haru starting to sink in once again. [Have you been telling them that we are?]   
  
[No! I couldn’t possibly do that, Ann-chan! I mean, you’re very pretty and you have such a wonderful smile, but I couldn’t possibly expect you to-] Haru stopped herself from typing, realizing just what she was saying as she was typing it out. “Should I really be saying this…? Ann couldn’t possibly feel the same way about me…” With a heavy-hearted sigh, the young girl deleted the majority of her message and corrected things to sound a bit better in her head. [No! I couldn’t possibly do that, Ann-chan! I don’t think you’d want to date me anyway. I mean, you’re not into girls like that, are you?]   
  
[Well… Before I met you, I didn’t think so… But now… With how well we get along, with how special I feel when I wake up to a message to you, and how much we talk and help each other out… I’m not sure. But… This isn’t a conversation to have over the phone. Do… Do you mind if I come over and spend the night?]   
  
[Of course! I’ll make sure to let the guards know that you’re going to be coming over tonight!] With that, Haru leapt off her bed and rushed to the nearest guard to let them know that her friend was coming by.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************   
  
Before she knew it Haru was sitting on her bed in nothing but a light pink nightgown while Ann was sitting in a matching fiery red set of underwear that magnificently showing off her body. “Ann-chan. I…” The girl let out a deep breath, bringing her hands to her lap and looking into them. “I’m not sure what to say for once. Earlier, I was just feeling emotional and was letting it out on you, which isn’t fair, but now… Now that you’re here and close enough for me to touch, I-”   
  
“I’ve been thinking, Haru.” Ann interrupted, knowing that things were getting awkward for her best friend as she sat on the same bed. “When we’re in the Metaverse, me and you really embrace who we are compared to the others. And even when we get home and text each other. We’re fully ourselves and nothing else is ever on our minds unless we have a bad day. I haven’t had a relationship this close and open since before Shiho and I got to Shoujin.” The young blonde smiled and paused for a moment, trying to gather herself as she thought her words out and a soft blush came to her cheeks. “But, I want you to know, Haru. That you’re something special to me. Something more than a normal friend, but I don’t want to risk losing what we currently share. I’m just unsure, you-” A soft gasp left the second year as her lips were captured in an unexpected and gentle kiss, making her mind and heart race with the possibilities of where this was going to go before the night was over. However, those thoughts quickly left her mind when Haru pulled away from the kiss, a deep blush on her cheeks as well. 

 

Silence fell over the room as the two stared into each other’s eyes, everything seeming to come to a halt without them realizing. Every thump of their hearts felt like a shared eternity as they silently stared at each other, neither knowing what to say. The peach-haired girl gently placed one of her hands on Ann’s, starting to gently hold it with a smile. “If you promise to stay by my side like you have been, I’d be more than happy to take things into a new territory with you, Ann. We can be more than friends if you want to, and I promise that nothing will be lost if we give it a try.”   
  
The two couldn’t stop themselves from smiling and tearing up as they continued to look into each other’s eyes, Ann gently caressing Haru’s cheek as they did so. “I don’t think I’d ever forgive myself if I didn’t try with you, Haru. So, let’s see where this goes, okay?” Without feeling the need to wait for a response, the blonde leaned forward and pressed her lips against her friend’s, slowly leaning forward enough until Haru was on her back and she was laying over the heiress. 


End file.
